


Larry Reccomendations

by MGirl113



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Recommendations, This isn't really a story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGirl113/pseuds/MGirl113
Summary: Some of the best Larry storied I've ever read on Wattoad and Ao3!





	1. By Now (Wattpad)

**_By Now_ ** _by Twinksters on Wattpad (COMPLETE)_

_"In which Harry confesses to Louis about cheating on him. And what happened before and afterwards."_

_https://www.wattpad.com/196543171-by-now_

_I love this story so much! It's so sweet, but also dramatic and cunning._

_Rating: 4.5/5_


	2. Stutter (Wattpad)

_**Stutter** by asbowden14 on Wattpad (COMPLETE)_

What's wrong with Louis Tomlinson? He looks so shy and innocent, you would never guess he had a single flaw; Well, at least until you heard him speak. "H-hi." Louis has a stutter. He's been picked on his entire life because of it. With his Mum being a helping hand in a major company his family packs up and moves a lot so the bullying never lasts long, but he never has any friends. They think they've finally found a permanent home and he's starting a new school. He befriends a set of 4 boys on his first day and he actually begins to like this place, despite the rough patches he still manages to hit. Louis builds a bond with each of is new friends and even develops a crush on a certain one of them. Despite the bullies he knows he will always have to face, he actually likes this school and town. Louis is, happy. Will the happiness last though? Or will he suddenly have to pick up and leave again like all the other times? Most importantly, who will he end up leaving behind?

This story is a work of art! It made me cry, laugh, swoon, and feel for the characters! The ending I see sad, but it's so worth it! The storyline is amazing!

Rating: 5/5

https://www.wattpad.com/14719020-stutter-larry-stylinson-chapter-1


	3. Emerald Eyes (Wattpad)

_**Emerald Eyes**_ by Larry_Lashton on Wattpad (INCOMPLETE)

"Why didn't you kill me?"

"Why did you want me to kill you?"

Louis is an on-the-run killer and when he goes after his next victim, things take a change. Because, Harry has sad emerald green eyes and didn't flinch nor seem at all scared of Louis. This causes Louis kidnap him instead of kill him.

This story is hauntingly beautiful! Murderer!Louis gives me the chills! XD Every word of this story enchants me. Definitely one of my faves!

Rating: 5/5

https://www.wattpad.com/149449986-emerald-eyes-larry-stylinson-au-description


	4. Just Add Water (Wattpad)

_**Just Add Water**_ by Larry_Lashton on Wattpad (INCOMPLETE)

Three boys turn into mermaids with just a drop of water. [Based on H2O: Just Add Water]

This story is so fun! The concept is creative and whimsical, and I can't wait for it to be finished!

Rating: 5/5

https://www.wattpad.com/332092731-just-add-water-larry-ziam-warning-description


	5. Nudes (Wattpad)

_**Nudes ☺️**_ by Larry_Lashton on Wattpad (COMPLETE)

NakedTommo: u like cock?  
  
PrettyinStyles: I enjoy chickens, but I am a vegetarian.  
  
NakedTommo: bro.   
  
Or where Harry meets a very strange man on kik who likes to send nudes and way too many emojis, but he somehow doesn't end up blocking him.

Okay i have to admit...I was skeptical of this story and expected it to be just straight up pornography, but it wasn't! The storyline is actually quite hooking, with many plot twists to keep you interested. In the end, I fell in love.

Rating: 69/69

https://www.wattpad.com/story/54872561-nudes☺larry-stylinson


	6. Far Away (Wattpad)

**Far Away** by Larry_Lashton on Wattpad (COMPLETE)

When famous pop star, Harry Styles, performs his new hit single at a football game, he didn't expect to find his true love.

Football star player, Louis Tomlinson, immediately falls for the angelic voice of the nineteen year old boy.

But two famous people dating creates drama, especially when it's two guys.

 

Okay, yet another story from Angie, but I can't help it! She's such a genius! Anyways, to be honest, I read this a LONG time ago, so I don't remember much of it. However, I do know that it was a great story, and left me incredibly satisfied with the ending.

Rating: 4.2/5

https://www.wattpad.com/story/9931908-far-away-larry-stylinson-au


	7. Cheshire Chatroom (Wattpad)

Cheshire Chatroom by Larry_Lashton on Wattpad (COMPLETE)

After the teachers realize the different grades of Cheshire High School aren't interacting, they decide to start a project. Cheshire Chatroom is an online pen-pal project where students from different grades message each other. But Louis Tomlinson, a year twelve student, isn't happy when he's forced to message an unknown younger student that happens to be the boy he bullies.

HOLY CRAP ANOTHER ANGIE FIC AHHH CRAZY, RITE? But rly this is one of her first books, which she claims to be one of her worst but I loved it! The constant plot twists and conflict always keep you guessing!

Rating:5/5

https://www.wattpad.com/story/9153477-cheshire-chatroom-larry-stylinson-au


	8. The Dare (Wattpad)

The Dare by Larry Lashton on Wattpad (COMPLETE)

After being drunkenly dared by his best friend to break someone's heart, Louis has to spend a month trying to make Harry Styles, a year ten loner, fall for him and maybe along the way he falls for Harry too.

The very first Larry fic I ever read! It always gives my great memories.

Rating: 5/5

https://www.wattpad.com/story/7948069-the-dare-larry-stylinson-au


	9. You know what.

For gods sake I have so many Larry_Lashton docs on here I'm just gonna put the link to her account here. READ THEM ALL! THEY'RE ALL AMAZING.

https://www.wattpad.com/user/Larry_Lashton

Here ya go.

byeeeeee


	10. Confessions of a Gay Disney Prince

Confessions of a Gay Disney Prince by JeddieJay on Wattpad
    
    
    "You're way off here, darling, because there is no gay in dis-nay, nor will there ever be. You're not a damsel. You're just in distress but I won't be saving you. Save yourself."
    
    
    HANDS DOWN THE BEST LARRY STYLINSON FANFICTION EVER!!! IN FACT, ITS THE BEST FANFICTION PERIOD. READ IT RIGHT NOW IT WILL CHANGE YOUR LIFE!!!!  
      
    Rating: 28/5!!!!!!  
      
      
      
    https://www.wattpad.com/story/12894962-confessions-of-a-gay-disney-prince-%E2%99%9B-l-s  
      
    


	11. 12 Things You Should Not Do To a Pregnant Person on Ao3

## 12 Things You Should Not Do To A Pregnant Person

###  [Katybug1992](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992)

 

 Throughout the course of Harry's pregnancy, the guys learn a few things that probably shouldn't be done to Harry while he's pregnant.

This is so cute! For nelly2333 who said she loved mpregs!

Rating: 5/5

http://archiveofourown.org/works/3214637

 


	12. Pixie Louis on Ao3

**Pixie Louis series by alifeofourown on Ao3**

Louis is a pixie and gets into loads of adventures with the help of his friends.

 

SO FREAKING CUTTTTEEEEE

Rating: 5/5

https://archiveofourown.org/series/27755


	13. Epitome of The Perfect Boyfriend (Ao3)

The Epitome of a Perfect Boyfriend by soft_bucky (COMPLETE)

Something in which Louis gets braces. (The teeth kind.) And Harry is the perfect boyfriend.

https://archiveofourown.org/works/821313

just a cutie oneshot

 

Rating: 4.5/5


	14. Everything You Do is Magic

**Everything You Do is Magic** by headlinecreative 

 

https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531522

October is a month of magic. Most carry on with their lives thinking that leaves change color from science and that the pumpkins no one has seen growing all year actually came from the ground. But others know the truth. That some possess the power to create life and take it away. Harry was one of those people.

(or the one where Harry and Zayn are witches, Liam and Louis are new in town, Niall may or may not be magic, and Harry thinks nothings better than the feeling of magic, till something is)

 

for anyone who loves AUs, this one is amazing! Definitely a good late night read.

Rating: 5/5


	15. Kiss Me With Adventure (Ao3)

**Kiss Me With Adventure ('Til I Forget My Name)**  
By Summer_roses

https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596373/chapters/17286820

Harry is the big new thing in the music industry and in a mad search to find a makeup artist before his first ever world tour kicks off. Louis is an internet famous beauty guru/YouTuber who drinks too much tea and a habit of cursing excessively. When a fan tweets Harry the link to Louis' YouTuber channel it starts something neither of them could have ever imagined.

**

Based on the prompt: Harry's the biggest indie star in the music industry and just as his first world tour starts his makeup artist leaves. Harry's team is frantically searching for a new one but they can't seem to get a hold of one Harry actually likes?? Cue Harry, alone in his apartment a week before tour, he sees a tweet from a fan saying that "this is my favorite youtuber!! blah blah", Harry clicks it and there's youtuber!Louis who //conveniently// is also a beauty guru. Harry thinks he's cute n stuff but he also wants him on his team and all that.

 

For anyone looking for a good Makeup!Louis doc, this one is for you! It’s romantic, intriguing, and well damn it’s good so read it.

 

Rating:5/5


	16. Truth Or Dare (Wattpad)

**Truth or Dare**  by AndreBsGirl on Wattpad

https://www.wattpad.com/story/1487559-truth-or-dare-larry-stylinson

Harry Styles has a problem and its name is Louis Tomlinson. When the boys of One Direction go on a vacation in 'Paradise', Harry can't help but think that maybe things will go his way for once. However, he soon realizes that keeping his love for his best friend and band mate a secret is much easier said than done; especially when every night his mates decide to partake in the childish and sometimes dangerous game of Truth or Dare...

I LOVE THIS ONE!! It’s written well, great imagery, funny, and likeable side characters, as well as side romance! What could be better?

 

Rating: 5/5


	17. Stolen Moments (Ao3)

**Stolen Moments** by ItsGonnaBeMay5 on Wattpad

Harry's become addicted to reading Larry fanfics on Wattpad. He's shocked one day to read a oneshot about him and Louis of an event that actually happened to them the day before in real life. Is someone spying on them? Louis and Harry are on a mission to find out.

Meanwhile, Niall has become addicted to writing Larry fanfics on Wattpad.

This is a short story.

https://www.wattpad.com/story/121501732-stolen-moments-larry

 

After reading this, all oneshots you read afterwards will have a completely new meaning.

 

Rating: 5/5

 


	18. Finding Thoughts (Wattpad)

**Hidden Thoughts** by KissinStyles on Wattpad

https://www.wattpad.com/story/79503000-finding-thoughts-larry

"Hi, my name is Louis Tomlinson and I suffer from short term memory loss."

 

Sad, but OH SO CHARMING AND SWEET!

 

Rating: 4/5


End file.
